


got the kingdom locked up

by arashiyama (harukatenoh)



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Gen, Mild Blood, Team as Family, arajun gets beat up but hes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/arashiyama
Summary: In which Konami Kirie is an asskicking Vampire Slayer, Jin Yuuichi is her insufferable Watcher, and Arashiyama Jun is her squishy, human cousin who for reasons both unfathomable and unfortunate, Cannot. Stop. Getting. Fucking. Kidnapped.
Relationships: Arashiyama Jun & Jin Yuuichi, Jin Yuuichi & Konami Kirie, Konami Kirie & Arashiyama Jun, hints of arajin yall know me
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	got the kingdom locked up

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb! i had fun tho!
> 
> work title from castle by halsey

“How does this keep happening?” Kirie asks, possibly for the fourth time today. She hasn’t been keeping count. She’s been too busy kicking vampire ass.

Jin, trailing behind and being utterly useless, says, “That’s the fourth time you’ve asked this today!”

Kirie growls and swings an axe, managing to finally cleave off the head of her current opponent. She snaps, “Can’t you do something useful?” as the vampire dissolves, scowling at the residue left all over her clothes. 

Jin smiles cheerfully. “I’m being very useful, Konami,”

Another vampire leaps out of the shadows. How were there this many? This was ridiculous, even for the Number One Most Desired Destination for Demonic Activity, otherwise known as Mikado City.

Kirie huffs and ducks, dodging the frankly excessive jump-swing-hiss maneuver the vampire was executing. “Really? I’m not seeing the evidence,” she shoots back as she hefts her axes again, digging one into the side of the vampire and pinning it. With the other, she takes off the head of the vampire. 

She turns to look at Jin, who is pushing at one of the piles of dust with a shoe. He looks up at her and taps his glasses.

“Yeah,” she says, “that tells me nothing.”

Jin sighs. “Why are my talents never appreciated? I’m tracking the kidnapee of the month, Konami. He’s two rooms ahead.”

Kirie pauses. Alright, she supposes that’s pretty useful. That just brings her back to her first point, and she scowls again as she sheathes her axes.

“Once again,” she says despondently, “how does this keep happening?”

Jin laughs. “Come on, Miss Vampire Slayer. Let’s go find the damsel in distress.”

Kirie sighs. Two rooms ahead. She eyes the path ahead with disgust, surveying the gaudy decorations and dank mould spots. She  _ hates _ vampire lairs. She  _ hates _ vampires who think they can just take people and get away with it. 

Most of all, she  _ hates _ she has to put her cooler, more enjoyable duties like saving the world and flirting with cute slayers on hold to save her cousin from kidnapping every week.

* * *

See, Kirie says that, but when she sees Jun, wrists tied and eyes closed and crown bleeding, something in her snaps. She can’t describe the feeling later on, but seeing a vampire cradle his bruised face while three others watch on in glee makes her insides  _ burn. _

It’s a good thing that she and Jin are on the same page, because as she charges in she can hear him rustling paper and chanting foreign words; it’s her cue, and it’s one that she takes with vicious gladness.

She slams her two axes together at the hilts and yells “Get the  _ fuck _ away from him!” as magic surrounds her and her weapons. There’s a flash, then she’s holding one, really, really,  _ really  _ fucking big axe where there once were two. This is more like it.

She swings and decapitates two of the bloodsucking bastards in one go. Two more jump out of nowhere and she whirls around to kick them both back into the shadows, hefting up her axe again. From behind her, something whistles out, and then one of the vampires is pinned against the wall with a slender blade. She sees her opportunity, and takes the head off of that one too.

A few more vampires pop out, but with Jin’s backup and Kirie’s fury, the battle is over sooner than anybody could’ve expected. Well, no. Kirie had expected it. She’s one of the best vampire slayers in the country; she’s not about to let a scraggly bunch of vampires take her damn cousin. It would reflect terribly on her reputation.

Her gaze lands on Jun again as she catches her breath. Something sharper than her stakes lances through her at the sight, and, okay, alright, she admits it, she’d miss him  _ sorely. _

Kirie throws a glance towards Jin. His face is blank, carefully composed as he starts to walk towards Jun. She sheathes her axes and follows. 

Jin kneels beside Jun and starts to pull out bandages, so Kirie leans down on Jun’s other side. Tries to stop her hands from shaking. Decides to be useful.

“Hey, Jun,” she says softly, brushing some of his hair out of his face. Fuck, he’s in bad shape. Kirie shouldn’t have wasted so much time arguing with Jin. Kirie shouldn’t have let Jin grab those extra stakes when she wasn’t going to need them. 

Kirie, realistically, should’ve put Jun under 24/7 surveillance. 

There’s no response. She tries again. 

“Jun, come on,” she says, patting the side of his face. “It’s kind of rude to sleep through your heroic rescue.” She’s not the medical expert of the team, but she knows that concussed people shouldn’t go to sleep, and with the bruises and blood on Jun’s head… he’s obviously been thrown around. Fuck. Fucking  _ vampires. _

Jin, who’s halfway through bandaging a nasty cut on Jun’s shoulder, says, “Can you check the cut on his head?” 

He’s doing that Jin Yuuichi thing of his, where his voice goes cheerful while still being carefully detached. It means that Jin’s panicking, or close to it, which is great, because now Kirie is panicking. Or close to it. 

She checks the cut. It isn’t deep, but it is bleeding a lot, and red has always been Jun’s colour but never like this.

Fuck, it’s a bad look for a Watcher to have a weak spot. It’s an even worse look for a Slayer to have one. It’s a catastrophically bad look for a Watcher and a Slayer to have the same weak spot, and for that weak spot to be a fucking vampire magnet.

Seriously, why is this a pattern? At least the other times Jun has been kidnapped, all the vampires did was lord over him or, on one occasion that Kirie tries to forget, tie him up in silk rope. Why did these ones have to hurt him? Why didn’t Kirie draw out their deaths more? Why isn’t Jun _waking up?_

Kirie’s hands tremble, and she immediately retracts them from Jun’s cold skin. 

Jin puts a hand on her shoulder and says, “Stand back, Konami.”

She’s about to protest, but she sees the glint in Jin’s eyes—the literal glint he gets when he’s about to do magic. She knows that healing is hardly Jin’s area of expertise, but the glow of magic reassures her all the same. Jin will fix this. This is how they work. Kirie kicks ass and Jin does his magic shit, and they always save the day in the end.

She moves backwards, but lingers close enough that if something looks like it’s going wrong, she can immediately begin to yell at Jin. She trusts him, but these are awfully high stakes.

Jin breathes in. Kirie holds her breath.

He says something in his strange ancient language, and the room whites out. 

Yelling, Kirie falls back, scrambling for her axes and praying that her stupid Watcher didn’t just accidentally summon a demon or something while trying to save her stupid cousin. She’s gotten both weapons drawn and waved vaguely in the direction of Jin when her vision clears, and,  _ oh. _

Blinking his eyes open, Arashiyama Jun groans. He’s still bloody and bruised but he’s awake and his eyes are meeting Kirie’s and ridiculously, she feels a little like crying. Of course, she doesn’t, but she feels like it.

Jun’s vision seems to focus, and then he’s offering her a smile, even though he’s been kidnapped by vampires and beat to all hell. Kirie wants to hit him a little, but she wants to hug him more. He says, “That’s never a good thing to see upon first waking up,” referring to the fact that Kirie still has weapons brandished in his general direction.

She drops them and stumbles closer. Jin has already gone back to fussing, poking at his bandaging and purposely not meeting Jun's gaze. Jun, on the other hand, has turned his full attention to Jin and seems unable to look away, even as Kirie sits next to him. 

Geez, they’re both stupid. She undoes the ties around Jun’s wrists and ankles. She looks at the ropes and clenches them hard in her fist.

“Yuuichi, I’m fine,” Jun croaks, even though he’s so obviously not fine. Kirie and Jin both snort incredulously at that, and Jun has the gall to look wounded at their combined derision. It almost makes Kirie feel bad for him, but her blood’s still pumping with post-fight and post-my-cousin-might-be-seriously-injured energy, so she chases that sentiment away quickly.

“You are not,” Jin says, aiming for lighthearted. It falls a bit flat, because his voice is tight and he still can’t look at Jun and  _ god, _ Kirie can’t stand either of them. 

She sighs and asks, “Why does this keep happening?” again, because she’s still received no answer.

Limbs freed, Jun slumps back a little further onto the wall. He gives Kirie another smile, as if his patented Arashiyama Charm will have any effect on her, and murmurs, “Sorry, Kirie.”

“Don’t apologise for getting kidnapped,” Kirie and Jin snap at the same time. Jun looks appropriately chastised.

“Seriously,” Kirie says, “why do vampires always target you?”

Jun shrugs as best as he can, except it only ends up jostling his shoulder injury. This draws Jin’s ire, except Jin is incapable of expressing ire, so all he does is huff and press the bandage harder onto Jun’s skin. Kirie rolls her eyes and tries to ignore the anxious buzzing under her skin.

Jin says, “Maybe he’s just so Disney Princess that the vampires can sense it,” and Jun laughs. The sound seems to set Kirie at ease, because she can finally loosen her hands. Jun smiles a lot without meaning it, but every time he laughs, it’s genuine. 

“Good thing my Prince Charming is here to rescue me,” Jun says, staring at Jin the entire time. Kirie is  _ deeply _ offended.

“Oi,” she snaps, “I’m the one who saved you, not this bastard,”

Jun turns the full force of his grin and stare on her, which is awful, because it makes Kirie feel like she’s ten again, and Jun is the greatest older cousin in the world. It doesn’t matter that she’s the badass vampire slayer. It doesn’t matter that Jun just got kidnapped. 

Jun says, “Princess, then.” Jin makes a sound that Kirie identifies as an aborted laugh, and she smacks him in the arm for the implication.

Jin laughs properly this time, and that sound sets Kirie at ease too. If she were any more introspective, she would be musing on the meaning and significance of  _ family.  _ She’s not, though, so all she does is smile along.

She says, “This isn’t a Disney movie,” and then stands up, brushing stray vampire dust and other dirt off of herself. 

“I don’t know,” Jun says, “You’re magical and pretty and you fight for happily ever afters. You fit the criteria,”

“That sentence makes me doubt you’ve ever seen a Disney film,” Jin says. He’s finishing off bandaging the last of Jun’s open wounds, and all three of them are starting to return to equilibrium.

Kirie huffs and says “Disney is a stifling media conglomerate and is killing the film industry, so all of this conversation is bad,”

“Amen to that,” Jin says solemnly. Jun grins. He looks a lot less pale now, and seems a lot more coherent, so Kirie figures she’ll risk letting him stand up. She extends a hand to him, which he takes with a soft smile; as she pulls him up, Jin comes up underneath his arm for more support. Kirie’s too short to do anything to help on that front, but she keeps her hold on Jun’s hand.

The three of them limp home. Kirie walks at the front, while Jin helps Jun along in the back. They walk in silence for a while, but the proximity is enough that Kirie’s heart has returned to a normal pace completely. She doesn’t mind the silence when there’s still companionship. 

Plus, she knows that if she turns around, she’ll probably see those two making eyes at each other, and she’s had enough of that.

Then Jun says, “You know, you should just teach me to defend myself,”

Kirie scoffs, because she’s seen Jun’s extensive list of sporting extracurriculars, which includes judo  _ and  _ archery  _ and _ kendo. She has no fucking idea when he sleeps. “You can defend yourself fine,” Kirie says.

“I mean with your magic and slayer powers and whatever. I keep getting mixed up in this, after all.”

Kirie says, “Do you think this shit comes for free?”

“She’s a  _ chosen one, _ Arashiyama. That’s what she has those powers,” Jin laughs. 

“Alright,” Jun amends. “No powers, then. But I could still learn how to deal with them, right? Behead a vampire or two.”

“You could not bring yourself to behead a vampire,” Kirie says with confidence.

Jin  _ hmms, _ then says, “I don’t know. Arashiyama’s got hidden depths.” Kirie ignores the extra implications of that comment.

“Oh, absolutely,” Jun picks up from where Jin leaves off. “Deep, dark depths. You don’t know me, Kirie,” and she has to snort at that, even as he continues “maybe I’ll go to the dark side. Summon a demon or something.”

The image is so immediately horrifying that Kirie stops walking. She turns around, pointing a finger in Jun’s face, and tells him without argument “You will stay  _ far, far  _ away from demons,”

Jun grins impishly at her. “You can’t control me anymore, slayer,” he singsongs, “I’m going to embrace my true destiny on the dark side now,”

Kirie huffs, turning away again to hide the smile on her face. “You’re an idiot,” she chides.

“Ouch, Kirie,” Jun says, but he’s obviously hiding a laugh. “Don’t worry. With my dashing looks, charming personality and brilliant friends, what would I need a deal with a demon for?”

“Some humility, perhaps,” Jin suggests. Kirie, giving in to the feeling, throws her head back laughing.

Maybe having to save Jun’s ass every week isn’t that awful, even if it doesn’t rank as high on the cool factor as her other Slayer duties. People love to tell her that being a Slayer isn’t all sunshine and roses, and she  _ knows  _ that.

However, even though her Watcher is insufferable, and her totally human cousin keeps getting kidnapped, and she always gets a front-row seat to their strange pining, Kirie doesn’t mind the job. She’s great at it, and there’s really nothing like saving the world and hanging with some friends to spice up a teen girl’s life.

She doesn’t know why this keeps happening, but, oh well. She’ll deal.


End file.
